


Wind

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Episode s03e13: The Firebending Masters, Gen, Humor, Juvenile Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko discovers the joys of teaching the Avatar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11-19-10  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Spoilers up to episode 3x13, takes place sometime between that ep and 3x14

"Hey Zuko, check this out!"

Zuko glanced over at his annoying pupil, then dropped his face into his hand with a groan.

Katara patted him on the back sympathetically, but her voice was annoyingly superior.

"I know how you feel, but you have to remember that even though Aang is impressively powerful, especially when he goes all Avatar, he's still just a twelve year old boy."

Zuko ignored her, preferring to pound his forehead into his palm instead.

He also ignored the Avatar, hope of the world, zipping around on an air scooter, trailing a fart of fire behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
